


Childhood Stories

by whothefrellami



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/pseuds/whothefrellami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Cam tells Vala one of his childhood stories. A little more angsty than originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



At hearing the knock on the door, Vala had expected it to be Sam again; she’d been visiting her more and more since Jacek’s departure and the pair were becoming closer the more time they spent together. But it wasn’t Sam this time. It was Cameron. And he had wine. If she didn’t know better, she’d say they were trying to get her drunk. But she knew neither his nor Sam’s intentions involved her passed out; they both seemed to get pretty pissed whenever that happened.

“Hey,” he said, softly. “Mind if I join you?” Vala shook her head. “Everyone else is off-base, so I thought I’d come see how you were holding up.”

“I’m ok,” she nodded, shifting herself up her bed to make room for him, “really. People can stop checking on me now.”

Cam sat down on the edge of the mattress and placed the bottle on the bedside table.

“You know, family ain’t always what it’s cracked up to be,” he said, turning away from her. “I remember one time, I was about eight; Dad came home - he’d had a… little too much, I guess you could say - yelling at Ma. I was upstairs in my room, but I, I heard everything. You’ve seen that place; walls aren’t the thickest things. Next morning it was as if nothing happened. Like they were the happy couple I’d always known them as. Dad took me out hunting and… I thought about bringing it up, but… I was scared. Scared that he’d yell at me. Tell me the things he’d told Ma.” The most Cam ever opened up to Vala in the past was the time he’d practically yelled at her about him having to watch his friends sacrificing themselves; never anything on this level. She studied his face and realised he looked genuinely pained by the story he was telling.

“Cameron, you don’t have to tell me this if-” She reached out a hand and placed it over his, running her thumb back and forth over his tough skin, realising that her words probably meant little to him; that her actions may speak louder. He shook his head and smiled weakly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s ok,” Vala interrupted. “Sometimes it helps.”

“It’s just… the way Jackson talks to you-” The smile had vanished from his face and his expression was stern. “You don’t deserve that, Vala. No one deserves that.”

He looked down at their hands, and on looking back up at her, placed his other on her cheek. The corners of Vala’s mouth crept slowly upwards into a smile.

“Thank you,” she said, before moving closer to him and pressing her lips to his. “Thank you, Cameron.”

“For what?” he asked.

Her brows creased into a slight frown. “I don’t… do I? Deserve that, I mean. I always thought… that’s just Daniel. But he doesn’t talk to anyone else the way he-” She stopped. Cam knew what she was saying. He took her face in his hands once again and kissed her.

To Vala, the kiss was more than a kiss. It was a promise. A promise that he’d never hurt her. That he’d treat her the way she deserved to be treated. And she kissed him back; promising the same.


End file.
